22 July 1967
Show ; Name *Perfumed Garden ; Station *Radio London ; YYYY-MM-DD *1967-07-22 ; Comments *Most of a Perfumed Garden show, spread over three tapes, which have been circulating among collectors of offshore pirate radio recordings of the 1960s. *Peel is in very good spirits, reading letters from listeners, commenting on recent events and getting particularly "jazzed", as he puts it, by one letter which describes the dibbler, or "freckled pouched mouse", the small creature whose rediscovery aroused his curiosity. *He gives a first play to "Perfumed Garden Blues, or John Peel's Lament", a home recording by listener Geoffrey Prowse, and is delighted to find himself mentioned in the lyrics. *He mentions that he is planning a "gentle, peaceful, particularly beautiful Perfumed Garden" on "Sunday" in memory of John Coltrane, who had died on July 17th - but regrets that there are no Coltrane records available on the ship. Tracklisting *''File a begins near the end of....'' *Beatles: Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds (LP: Sergeant Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band) Parlophone :(JP reads out ad for Free Radio Ball at Alexandra Palace later that day - Saturday evening, 22 July 1967) *Nirvana: Tiny Goddess (single) Island (JP's climber of the week) :(JP reads out pen pal request from 2 girls attending a boarding school for the blind) *Freddie King: Hideaway :(JP refers to a letter from Mick Farren mentioning the appeal against the prison sentence of underground catalyst John "Hoppy" Hopkins, who is featured on piano on the following track) *Incredible String Band: The Mad Hatter's Song (LP: The 5000 Spirits Or The Layers Of The Onion) Elektra :(Ad for Radio London's booking agency Big L Bookings, read by Chuck Blair) *''Switches to File b near end of above track'' *Tomorrow: My White Bicycle (single) Parlophone :(Enthusiastic lead-in to following track, by "one of the winners of the Zodiac Cosmic Sounds competition", recorded at home using artist's own tape recorder and his mother's piano) *Geoffrey Prowse: Perfumed Garden Blues or John Peel's Lament (home recording) (JP laughs: "Isn't that classic, I think that's marvellous......") *Bob Dylan: Rainy Day Women #12 and 35 (LP: Blonde on Blonde) CBS *Velvet Underground & Nico: I'm Waiting For The Man (LP: Velvet Underground and Nico) Verve (US import) (JP: "...actually, this whole LP is superb....") *Jeff Beck: Tallyman (single) Columbia :(JP reads, and gets excited by, a letter from listener Mary McArthur "all about dibblers", describing the creature and its behaviour - "nocturnal and highly active" - which he illustrates by making tapping noises) *Donovan: Ballad of Geraldine (LP: Fairytale) Pye *Love: Que Vida ("from their really visionary LP Da Capo") Elektra (Peel tells of how he "swiped" his copy while working in the US...) *John Mayall's Bluesbreakers: Double Trouble (single) Decca *Rolling Stones: Honest I Do ("a Jimmy Reed song, from their first LP....called Rolling Stones") Decca *Move: Walk Upon The Water (single) Deram (Played as a request, "for Jenny" from Andrew Peebles of Bishop's Stortford) *Jimi Hendrix Experience: Red House (LP: Are You Experienced?) Track *Byrds: So You Want To Be A Rock And Roll Star (single) CBS :(JP thanks engineer Russ Tollerfield for a cup of tea and praises his work for the show before dedicating the next track to "the White Rabbit") *Beatles: Norwegian Wood (LP: Rubber Soul) Parlophone *Country Joe & The Fish: Super Bird (LP: Electric Music For The Mind And Body) Vanguard (US import) *John Renbourn: Ladye Nothinge's Toye Puffe (LP: Another Monday) Transatlantic *Misunderstood: I Can Take You To The Sun (single) Fontana *''Switch to File c at beginning of above track'' *Adrian Henri & Andy Roberts: Tonight At Noon (LP: The Incredible New Liverpool Scene) CBS :(JP says he'll go to a gig on the following Saturday, where Andy Roberts will be part of "a kind of jazz group" - perhaps an early version of the Liverpool Scene - backing the Liverpool poets) *Jacques Loussier (With The Trio Play Bach): Prelude No. 16 (single: B-side of Air On The G-String) Decca (played in response to listener Charles Fox - the BBC jazz presenter? - who pointed out that JP had omitted the artist's name when he played "Air On A G-String") :(Letter from listener who claims to have fairies at the bottom of his garden - "they like to listen to your show" - then very short poem by André (?) Prévert) *Cream: Tales of Brave Ulysses (single; B-side of Strange Brew) Reaction *Simon & Garfunkel: Sparrow (LP: Wednesday Morning 3 A.M.) CBS (fades) File ;Name *a) 1967-07-22a.m4a *b) 1967-07-22b.m4a *c) 1967-07-22c.m4a ;Length *a) 0:16:47 *b) 1:03:11 *c) 0:15:57 ;Other *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available *Mooo Category:1967 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online